With the Motion Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) standards, and related standards, digital two dimensional video is now well understood and commercially scaled. Likewise advances in digital three dimensional video are now reducing costs and improving access thereto.
By the same token virtual reality in video gaming is becoming increasingly understood and appliances like the Oculus Rift from Oculus VR, Inc. California USA are permitting increased access to virtual reality experiences. However, many challenges remain with virtual reality computing systems and methods. Early attempts at integrating video into virtual reality while succeeding at integrating stereoscopic images with 360 degrees are focusing on fixed interpupillary distance solutions that require a stream of video per eye. Finding a solution that provides streams of video information that can be viewed from multiple user heights, with multiple interpupillary distances, and react to position tracking with the proper parallax all while maintaining scene continuity (no missing pixels due to occlusion) remains elusive.